Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle-borne, advertisement support systems, and more particularly to a frame suspension and stabilization system for mounting a sign on the back end of a vehicle, such as a pickup or van. The frame, by cantilevered mounting to the vehicle, makes no contact with the ground and presents its display media off to the sides of the vehicle (hereinafter xe2x80x9cprofilexe2x80x9d view or presentation).
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Most vehicle-borne signs, particularly advertising apparatus, are fixed to broad, rear or side surfaces of autos, pickups or buses. Alternatively, signs are frequently attached to the roofs of motor vehicles and present profile views to the public. A profile view is much favored as it presents to a greater audience; however, if the sign is not fixed rigidly to a surface of the vehicle, as in the alternative case above, a strong frame and support means must be used to secure and stabilize the sign. This is the case even when pickups, trailers or flatbeds are the bearing vehicles. Short of towing a trailer or employing a flatbed, both wheeled devices, use of a roof-mounted or rearward-extending, framed or unframed large sign, say having dimensions greater than 2.0 ft. by 4.0 ft., has until now been ill-advised. Unless a large sign is properly mounted and stabilized, it will present a significant road or pedestrian hazard, irrespective of the bearing-vehicle""s speed. Thus, there are two problems that must be solved if one wishes to avoid the xe2x80x9ctrailerxe2x80x9d concept mentioned above: (1) the sign must be fixed to the vehicle along at least one axis, to acquire a true cantilevered posture; and (2) it must be stabilized, to avoid the xe2x80x9cfishtailingxe2x80x9d caused by non-laminar air flow over the sign surfaces.
Solution to the first problem, axial fixation, can be found in a device known commonly as a trailer hitch. Although many forms of equipment use or are adapted to connect to the trailer hitch, I have been able to find but one patent reference that associates it with a sign or advertising apparatus. There is disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,094, a trailer hitch accessory entitled: PROTECTIVE TRAILER HITCH LIGHTED SIGN. The patent shows a hitch accessory with a lighted sign, auxiliary brake lights and a protective cover for a trailer hitch. Although connectable to the hitch proper and its auxiliary electrical harness-connector, the disclosure is directed primarily to a protective hitch cover that has the additional function of signaling. The protective facility of the article is realized by the attachable cover; and the signaling feature is acquired by integration of a signaling or sign apparatus with the cover. Since the sign(a1) feature does not extend appreciably from off the rear of the bearing vehicle, the only notable deficiency, from my perspective, is that the sign faces directly to the rear of the vehicle. A rearward facing sign has minimal value for advertising purposes; while lighting a sign, irrespective of its degree of mobility, is well-known in the art.
Further to my search for relevant art, I was able to obtain, from an internet web site, two pages entitled xe2x80x9cTrailer Hitch Productsxe2x80x9d, that are provided by Putnam Hitch Products USA. Putnam products that are material to my inquiry consist of hitch-connectable frames and platforms that facilitate off-the-rear carriage for cargo support. None of the apparatus that were disclosed would suffice to support the signs of the instant invention in the required (profile) posture. Further, the supporting structures that have more than two feet of extension are adaptable, at most, for framing a rearward-facing sign.
The use of electrical auxiliary equipment in conjunction with trailer hitches is known and rather well-developed in the art; therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,094, as described above, is hereinafter incorporated by reference for its showing of lighting concepts for signs and safety features (brake lighting) used with trailer hitches.
Wording and terms used throughout shall have their generally accepted meanings, save for the following which may connote alternative sense, absent further special definition:
cantilever(ed) means posture(ed) to extend generally (but not necessarily) horizontally from a vehicle or other support structure;
guy (lines) (v.) means to secure, guide or constrain, and (n./adj.) defines (cables, wires, ropes, etc.);
hard-point(s) is/are a point(s), on a vehicle, that is integral or unitary therewith and to which a portion of the instant invention may be secured;
hitch is a commercially-available, vehicle-borne device for receiving a trailer tongue;
integral connotes a collection of parts, pieces, elements, etc. that form a defined unit;
laminar means over and along the surface thereof, such as laminar air flow;
profile, as earlier defined, means a side view, particularly to pedestrian traffic;
shank (v.) means to tighten, cinch or shorten, e.g., a guy line, by use of a device such as a knot, turnbuckle, ratchet or similar device;
tie-point is a point or device, that is provided for tie-down connection, or securing, of guy lines to the frame, or vehicle, and which is alternately termed hard-point for the latter;
tongue (n.) is a part of the instant invention that is inserted into a receiver element; and,
unitary means wholly of the same substance of manufacture and comprising a single, continuous element.
Should further special definitions be required, such will be provided parenthetically and within context.
I have overcome deficiencies in the relevant art by providing a vehicle-mounted, rigid frame system which may be attached to the variety of vehicles that can be equipped with the common trailer hitch. The frame consists of three or four tracked rails that are end-to-end joined to form a rectilinear surround that captures a planar element, e.g., a flat panel, within its periphery. A major main element of this system is a single tongue (strut-like) projection, that extends from the lower margin, and within the plane, of the frame. The tongue may be partially inserted into a hitch, which is bolted or welded to the frame of the bearing vehicle. A portion of the tongue is adapted for secure fastening, in the hitch, by pinning or bolting with some conventional device. The primary function of this assembly is to provide a rugged, single-axis structure for maintaining both the frame""s directional and cantilevered support.
Secondary support, essentially stabilizing, is provided by guying (use of cables, wires, bracing struts or straps) between at least one point, near the middle of the top margin, of the frame and at least two hard-points on the vehicle. For larger frames, for example those exceeding 1.5 m.xc3x972.0 m. dimensions, the secondary support recommended is guying between a second tie-point, one proximate the leading edge of the frame""s top margin, and the same hard-points last mentioned. Should more support be advisable, such is facilitated by guying between the first and second tie-points to other hard-points on the vehicle. A proper tensioning of the various guy lines provides an adequate degree of support and stabilization for vehicle speeds up to 50 mph.